This invention relates to bottom blades for the type of grass cutting unit that has a rotating cutting reel.
These bottom blades are subject to high wear rates because of the almost continuous engagement with the rotating cutting reel over extended periods of use. Friction, particularly where the cutting reel is not correctly adjusted, can lead to thermal distortion of the bottom blade, this distortion in some cases becoming permanent.